Rio: una familia contigo
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Mi 1º versión de la película con un blu mas "paternal", una perla mas cariñosa y un 2º antagonista.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: una familia contigo**

**-Personajes de la película:**

**Blu** – guacamayo azul spix

**Perla** – guacamaya azul spix

**Linda** – humana

**Tulio** - humano

**Nigel** – cacatúa galerita

**Luiz** – perro bulldog

**Rafael **– tucán toco

**Nico **– jilguero dorado

**Pedro** – cardenal de cresta roja

**Mauro** – mono titi

**Eva **– tucán de pico iris

**Fernando **– humano

**Marcel **– humano

**-Personajes nuevos:**

**Skulled **– águila harpía

**Luna** – guacamaya azul spix bebe

**Anhia** – guacamaya azul spix

**Pequeña anhia **– guacamaya azul spix bebe

**Zya **– guacamaya escarlata

**Violador** – guacamayo azul spix

**Trevor **- gran guacamayo verde

**Harry **- guacamayo azul con amarillo

**PJ -** tangara roja migratoria

**Danny **- loro dorado

**Peter **- loro rey

**Estos son todos los personajes de esta historia.**


	2. Capítulo 1: el amor muere

**Esta historia no es parte de mi saga, creo que Uds. ya sabían eso, pero era por si acaso.**

**Capítulo 1: **el amor muere

Blu se encontraba muerto en la orilla de la playa de rio de janeiro.

**Narración por blu:**

_De seguro se preguntaran, "que hace ahí?", pues si se preguntan por qué estoy ahí, deben tener el coraje de oír esta historia, mi historia, me llamo blu, nací en Rio, pero me crie en Minnesota, si quieren saber mi historia aquí en Rio pues es una larga historia que inicio hace días, pero ahora… estoy aquí… derribado y muerto… falle… no cumplí una promesa… le falle al ave que ame… que ahora está muerta… soy Tyler blu gunderson y esta es mi historia._

**Fin de la narración**

La historia comienza en rio de janeiro cuando todas las aves de la selva estaban bailando y cantando la canción "Real in Rio", entre todas se encontraba un pequeño **guacamayo azul spix** **(Cyanopsitta spixii)**, que vio a una madre de **loro dorado**** (Guaruba guarouba)** lanzar a sus polluelos que empezaron a volar, al ver eso se le ocurrió volar también, pero paro al ver a sus vecinos siendo capturados y unos que volaban cerca hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, pero por suerte no sufrió heridas y lo capturaron.

Días después en Moose Lake, Minnesota la caja que contenía al guacamayo se cae del camión y el polluelo es encontrado por una pequeña humana que lo bautiza con el nombre de "Tyler Blu Gunderson".

**-2 semanas después**

Linda y blu estaban en el parque sentados en una banca comiendo galletas hasta que llega una amiga de linda.

Hola linda –dijo la amiga

Hola diana –dijo linda

Qué bonita ave –dijo diana

Gracias, se llama blu –dijo linda

Yo también traje la mía, me la dieron ayer en mi cumpleaños –dijo sacando de su abrigo a una pequeña guacamaya azul spix bebe, como de la edad de blu, blu al verla se quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, la pequeña también al verlo se quedó hipnotizada por su atractividad

La pequeña voló directo con él

Am hola, soy blu –se presentó blu

Hola, soy anhia –se presento

Ambos estaban ruborizados y linda y diana se dieron cuenta de eso.

Creo que a anhia le gusta blu –dijo diana

Y yo creo que a blu le gusta anhia –dijo linda

**-10 años después**

Anhia y blu aún no eran novios, pero se gustaban, a los 5 años decidieron que era mejor ser amigos por un tiempo y hasta que llegara el momento ser novios. Ambos estaban paseando por el parque.

Ayer linda vio un ratón y se puso como doña florinda (soy fan de chespirito, me declaro culpable XD) –dijo blu

Cómo? –dijo anhia

Se puso a gritar y se desmayó –dijo blu

Jajajaja, ay blu, tu dueña es graciosa –dijo anhia- pues ayer diana por error se comió las galletas del perro y se puso a frotarse la lengua y cepillarse los dientes por todo el día

Jajajajaja, tanto linda como diana son graciosas –dijo blu

Oye blu –dijo anhia

Que pasa? –pregunto blu

Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo de hace 5 años? –dijo anhia

El de no ser novios por un tiempo? –dijo blu

Sí, he estado pensando en, si nos amamos sin ser novios hasta entonces? –dijo anhia

A que te refieres? –pregunto blu

Ser… amigos con derechos –dijo anhia y luego besa a blu, él le corresponde el beso- que dices?

Am… yo… digo que si –dijo blu y se volvieron a besar

**-5 años después**

Blu y anhia estaban merodeando por un callejón a mitad de la noche.

Blu que hacemos aquí? –pregunto anhia asustada

Oye la cuando te invite a esta cita te dije que no preguntaras nada –dijo blu- debe estar por aquí

Blu encontró entre la basura del piso a un lado de un contenedor a un **pájaro carpintero** **(Picidae)**.

Donde es? –le pregunto blu al carpintero

El pájaro señalo arriba y blu noto un ducto de ventilación.

Bien anhia es hora –dijo blu y ambos volaron directo al ducto **(N/A: Si hace preguntas de "por qué blu vuela?", pues no las hagan, solo dejen al fic transcurrir)**

El ducto los llevo a un cuarto completamente oscuro, anhia estaba preocupada, apenas podía ver a blu y pensó que le haría "algo malo", pero el tiempo que pasaron juntos hicieron que se quitara ese pensamiento, de repente una luz se enciende y anhia descubre que estaban en un cuarto de cine (de esos en el que se pone la cámara para proyectar la película).

Blu que pasa aquí? –pregunto anhia

Te invite al cine, algo que ninguna otra ave ha hecho –dijo blu

Ay blu, eres un amor –dijo anhia y le dio un beso a blu en la mejilla

Estaban viendo la de "siempre a tu lado hachiko" (esa película me hizo llorar, y siendo sincero se necesita algo muy sentimental para hacerme llorar, como "el libro de mapas" de dark-kazoo y "lamentos en el crepúsculo" de kevinblu). Cuando la película acabo ambos salieron volando del ducto y fueron caminando rumbo a sus casas y llorando.

El perro espero a su dueño por 9 años hasta morir y reencontrarse con él e ir juntos al cielo, pobrecito –dijo anhia entre sollozos

Y aún más que el pobre nunca se enteró de eso, y recibió el apoyo de los amigos del dueño, si se hubiera enterado estaría viviendo bien con la hija del dueño –dijo blu también entre sollozos

Era de noche así que ambos decidieron ir volando a sus casas, tomaron un atajo por un callejón, pero lo que pasó ahí marcaria la vida de anhia por el resto de su vida.

Blu, seguro que es seguro? –pregunto anhia

Claro que sí, he pasado por este lugar muchas veces –dijo blu- pero mejor nos vamos caminando

Blu y anhia iban caminando por el callejón, pero un guacamayo azul spix que merodeaba por el lugar vio a anhia, es normal que un violador que ronda por un callejón no tenga mucha acción, así que adivinen su sorpresa al ver ahí a una chica sexy que se veía muy bien. El guacamayo se acercó y la abraza con un ala por la espalda y con la otra le enrolla el cogote. **(N/A: En los reviews del** **1º cap. dicen "un guacamayo llamado violador", de una vez les digo de forma tranquila, NO SE LLAMA VIOLADOR, ES UN VIOLADOR, MENSOS! Lo siento me deje llevar por la rabia)**

Hola hermosa –dijo el violador y luego le lame la mejilla- sabes rico

Blu ayúdame –dijo anhia

Oye, déjala en paz –dijo blu algo asustado, pero decidido a ayudarla

Ah sí, y que harás? –pregunto el violador

Blu se lanzó volando hacia el ave, pero el otro lo tomo del cogote y lo azoto contra la pared una y otra vez hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Ahora él no nos molestara –dijo el guacamayo

No por favor señor –dijo anhia

Ahora Ud. es mía –dijo el pájaro- vamos a pasarla bien

No por favor solo soy una guacamaya inocente que no le ha hecho nada a nadie –dijo anhia

Así me gustan más –dijo el guacamayo- jeje... ahora te tengo dominada... no tienes escapatoria

La acuesta y la deja inmovilizada, anhia intenta escapar, pero los intentos fueron en vano.

**-30min después**

Blu despertó y vio al guacamayo sobre anhia quien a pocas penas intentaba escapar de sus alas, por la rabia de lo que le haya hecho tomo una botella de cerveza que estaba cerca de ahí, le rompe la parte de abajo dejando picos en esta y se las ensarta en la espalda matándolo. Anhia estaba llorando a montón.

Anhia, no me digas que él…? –pregunto blu y anhia solo asintió con la cabeza- lo siento tanto, no pude protegerte

No es tu culpa –dijo anhia entre sollozos

Blu la abrazó y ella se puso a llorar entre sus alas y recargada en su pecho, luego de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de anhia.

Gracias por acompañarme a casa –dijo anhia

De nada, siento lo que paso –dijo blu

No es tu culpa –dijo anhia- pero ni linda ni diana pueden saber esto, capaz si se enteran y me llevan lejos de Minnesota y lejos de ti

Ok ninguna de ellas sabrá eso –dijo blu- pero nuestros amigos si?

Por qué se enterarían? –pregunto anhia

Para darte consuelo –dijo blu

**-1 semana después**

Blu estaba tomando su chocolate hasta que diana y anhia y anhia venía con cara de preocupación.

Anhia que te pasa? –pregunto blu

Blu, recuerdas al guacamayo que me… tu sabes? –pregunto anhia

Como olvidarlo –dijo blu

Bueno, hace 3 días me sentí mareada y con antojos, pensé que estaba enferma y para no preocupar a diana fui sola al veterinario y… -dijo anhia, pero no termino por los nervios

Y? –dijo blu para que continuara

Blu… estoy embarazada –dijo anhia

QUE? –dijo blu shoqueado- vas a ser madre?!

Si –dijo anhia- según el doctor serán 2, pero no le digas a diana

Por qué? –pregunto blu

Porque voy a abortar –dijo anhia

No lo hagas, ser madre es lo mejor que le podría pasar a una hembra –dijo blu- además desde que tenías 10 años tu más grande sueño fue ser madre

Pero no así blu –dijo anhia llorando- no puedo ser madre de polluelos venidos de un violador

Anhia yo sé que sufriste, pero los bebes no tienen la culpa de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado, no puedes culpar a los bebes –dijo blu- que paso con la chica fuerte de la que me enamore? Donde esta ella? –dijo blu- tu puedes hacerlo, consérvalos, demuéstrale al mundo que tú puedes, eres la chica más valiente y fuerte que he conocido y eso me gusta de ti

Anhia quedo sorprendida por el discurso motivador de blu.

Blu? enserio crees eso de mí? –pregunto anhia y blu asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió y lo abrazo- gracias, lo hare pero con una condición

Cuál? –pregunto blu

Que me apoyaras en esto, creo que después de lo que paso, un buen amigo es lo que necesito –dijo anhia- después de todo somos amigos con derechos no?

Blu rio entre dientes (o pico cerrado)- está bien, te apoyare en esto –dijo blu

**-días después**

Anhia había dado a luz a los huevos, eran 2 y estaban sanos, anhia supero su trauma y ahora se dedicó a ser la mejor mamá del mundo. Como diría assassin of assassins, la vida uno no sabe a dónde nos lleva o que giros dará, y cuando ellos creían que su vida no podía ser más perfecta lo más horrendo ocurrió.

Blu y anhia paseaban por el parque, cuando era de noche ambos guacamayos estaban sentados en una banca mientras esperaban a sus dueñas quienes fueron a comprar un café a una cafetería cerca de ahí, pero una voz ronca y profunda interrumpió ese romántico momento.

Como estas anhia –dijo la voz

Ambos guacamayos voltearon y vieron que la voz provino de un **águila harpía**** (Harpia harpyja) **macho de edad madura.

Skulled? –dijo anhia sorprendida- que haces aquí?

Tu padre que en paz descanse me debía algo y como murió decidí que su hija me pagara y creo que sabes a qué me refiero –dijo skulled

Escucha si es ese "objeto de la caja" no sé dónde está –dijo anhia

O me pagas con eso o me pagas con tu vida o… la de tus bebes –la amenazo skulled

Anhia estaba acorralada en un callejón sin salida, no quería morir, pero no quería que sus futuros hijos sufrieran lo que su padre debió sufrir. Así que se decidió.

Blu… ve por diana –dijo anhia

Que será de ti? –dijo blu

Yo estaré bien –dijo anhia- solo ve

Blu fue volando rumbo al café, mientras anhia decidió hacerle frente a skulled, mal error.

Pagare con mi vida, pero no les hagas nada a mis hijos –dijo anhia

Jejejeje, veo que prefieres a tus bebes que tu propia vida –dijo skulled- noble, pero a la vez tonto

Skulled se lanzó volando contra anhia y con sus poderosas garras comenzó a darle zarpazos y también a morderla con su fuerte pico, blu antes de entrar a la cafetería vio horrorizado la escena y decido ayudarla él mismo, así que sin pensarlo voló a toda su velocidad y tacleo a skulled con todas sus fuerzas.

Déjala en paz –dijo blu

Blu que haces? –dijo anhia con tono de dolor y debilidad

Te ayudo –dijo blu

Te sacrificaras por ella –dijo en tono burlón- que romántico, y que estúpido de tu parte

Skulled se lanzó ahora contra blu y comenzó a rasguñarlo sin piedad, pero el colmo fue cuando le dio de mordidas y zarpazos en las alas causándole un gran dolor, anhia no resistió más y con sus pocas fuerzas le lanzo a skulled una roca.

Tu pelea es conmigo –dijo anhia

Skulled dejo a blu y volvió a atacar a anhia hasta que le enterró sus garras en el pecho.

ANHIA NOOOOOO –grito blu al ver la escena

Skulled iba a atacar a blu, pero al tomar vuelo una tabla lo golpea y al ver quien lo hizo vio a linda y diana esta última con una tabla y linda con un tubo de metal, skulled solo se fue del lugar.

Blu que paso aquí? –dijo diana- anhia estas bien?

Anhia solo asintió con la cabeza, blu iba a tomar vuelo pero el dolor del ataque de skulled lo hizo volver a bajar, así que aprovechando que había nieve escribió en el piso que la pusieran en el suelo, diana puso a anhia en el suelo y blu a duras penas pudo llegar con ella.

Anhia –dijo blu

Hola blu –dijo anhia débil

Tranquila te vas a poner bien –dijo blu

Blu, no intentes animarme, bien sabemos que hasta aquí llegue yo –dijo anhia

No digas eso lo solucionaremos juntos –dijo blu empezando a llorar- anhia no me hagas esto yo te amo

Y yo a ti –dijo anhia- blu, prométeme algo

Qué? –pregunto blu entre sollozos

Prométeme que cuidaras a mis bebes, prométeme que estarás cuando te necesiten –dijo anhia- sé un gran tutor, sé un gran padre

Anhia sin ti no puedo seguir adelante –dijo blu aun entre sollozos

Si lo harás, tú puedes hacerlo, consérvalos, demuéstrale al mundo que tú puedes, eres el chico más valiente y fuerte que he conocido y eso me gusta de ti –dijo anhia imitando el discurso motivador de blu cuando anhia decidió abortar a los bebes

Anhia le dio un beso a blu y luego cae muerta, tanto blu y diana rompieron a llorar, diana porque después de linda anhia era su única amiga y blu porque la amo y creyó que tal vez no volvería a amar a nadie, que no encontraría a alguien igual a ella.

**Narración por blu:**

_Me sentí destrozado por eso, pero eso solo fue el inicio de mi historia, pero esto es todo lo que puedo decirles ahora, los veré después._

_Nunca olvidare ese día, porque fue el día que… el amor murió… mi amor._

**Fin de la narración**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 1 parte 2: no volveré a volar

**Lo siento, pero olvide poner algo en el cap. aquí lo tienen.**

**Capítulo 1 parte 2:** no volveré a volar

Al día siguiente del fallecimiento de anhia, le hicieron un funeral, todos asistieron, diana, blu, linda y los amigos de blu y anhia, Trevor un **gran guacamayo verde**** (Ara ambiguus)**, Harry un **guacamayo azul con amarillo**** (Ara ararauna)**, Danny **loro dorado**** (Guaruba guarouba)**, PJ un **tángara roja migratoria**** (Piranga rubra)** y Peter un **loro rey**** (Amazona oratrix)**, todos asistieron y los chicos le dieron consuelo a blu sabiendo lo importante que era ella para él.

**-6hrs después**

Tras ser lastimado por skulled, linda se llevó a blu al veterinario para que le revisara las heridas.

Señorita gunderson tengo algo que decirle, pero necesito que sea en privado, no creo que su guacamayo quiera oír esto –dijo el doctor y se lleva a linda afuera del quirófano

Blu trepo y salto por diferentes lugares, tomo un vaso de plástico, de los que los doctores usan para pedir "muestras" (si saben a lo que me refiero con muestras?), se puso pegado a la puerta y puso el vaso en la puerta para oír mejor, pero lo que oyó no le gusto

Sus heridas sanaran en 2 semanas, pero es probable que no vuelva a volar –dijo el doctor

Ud. cree que pueda? –pregunto linda

Eso no depende de mí, depende de él –dijo el doctor- pero si en 1 semana después de su recuperación no logra elevarse quiere decir que no volverá a volar

Del otro lado de la puerta blu se devasto- no volveré a volar? –dijo entre sollozos- 1º anhia y ahora esto, skulled juro que me vengare

**-A la mañana siguiente**

Linda estaba buscando a blu y logra encontrarlo.

Blu –lo llamo linda y blu va con ella- diana encontró esto en su sótano, dice que es de anhia para ti y según lo que dice es de suma importancia que lo leas –dijo dándole una carta que estaba pegada a una caja rectangular de 35x15cm

Blu abrió la carta.

**Carta de Anhia para Blu:**

_Querido blu._

_Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que yo he muerto y quiero que sepas que esto debía pasar, el contenido de esta caja es la cosa que quería skulled la cual yo decidí morir a no dársela, de seguro te preguntas, por qué? Pues la respuesta es clara, es un tesoro muy importante para mi familia y decidí mi vida al tesoro, ahora quiero que lo tengas, pero no abras la caja a menos que sea en un caso de vida o muerte. Cuida de mis hijos, ahora ellos dependen de ti. Son 2 así que tienes que decidir 2 nombres de niño y 2 de niña._

_Atte. Anhia_

_PD. Siempre te amare._

_PD 2. No me olvides, pero tampoco te la vivas recordándome._

**Fin de la carta**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué será lo que hay en la caja?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 2: otra chica en mi vida?

**Capítulo 2: **otra chica en mi vida?

Había pasado 1 mes de que anhia falleció, blu intento elevarse, pero no podía hasta que se rindió y acepto que no volvería a volar, blu decidió cumplir su promesa y cuidar de los huevos como si fueran suyos. Eran las 7:15AM y el despertador de linda comenzó a sonar.

Linda intento apagarlo- ay cállate, cállate que me desesperas –tiro el reloj y lo desconecto, pero ahora oía sonidos de auto y vio que era blu quien tenía sus anteojos y se los dio a linda- jaja, buen día blu

Ambos hicieron su rutina, se cepillaron los dientes, desayunaron, linda le dio sus vitaminas a blu, cosa que no quería, abrieron la librería y después siguieron con sus cosas, blu estaba acostado en un cojín que usaba como cama moviéndose como si quisiera acomodarse o acomodar algo.

Tu chocolate blu, así como te gusta –dijo linda y luego fue a atender la librería

Será rápido –dijo blu

Se levantó y resulto que debajo de blu estaban los 2 huevos que puso anhia, resulta que no estaba acostado porque si, estaba incubando los huevos, de forma rápida se levantó y arrimo el chocolate y las galletas cerca del cojín.

Adoro mis malvaviscos copiaditos en chocolate, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6 –dijo y le dio un trago a su chocolate, pero se asustó al oír una bola de nieve chocar con la ventana, eran alice y chloe

Jajaja, valla, valla, pero si es nuestro guacamayo teto favorito –dijo alice

Ay si muy graciosas y… muy maduras no? –dijo blu

Oye mascota, a donde vas a emigrar este año eh? Al comal de la cocina? Jajaja –dijo chloe y lanzo otra bola de nieve

Lancen toda la nieve que quieran, me protejo con este campo de fuerza mágico, llamado vidrio –dijo blu y remoja una galleta en el chocolate- es lo que hace que estemos calentitos aquí mientras Uds. están ahí afuera congelándose la… -fue interrumpido por las gansas que seguían burlándose- nacas, se los juro si pudiera volar las haría escarmentar

Uy que mido, solo eres un ave patética que no vuela, creo que es por eso que tu tonta noviecita murió –dijo y ambas rieron

Blu se puso rojo de ira- ok chicas Ud. Se lo buscaron, esperen pequeños volveré en unos segundos –dijo blu, abrió un cofre que estaba cerca de ahí y saca una pistola de paintball y sale- que era lo que me decían?

Ambas se asustaron- me dijiste que se había quedado sin proyectiles –dijo alice

Eso creí –dijo chloe

Blu disparo un proyectil que le dio a alice en el ojo y otro que le dio a chloe en la frente, ambas se fueron volando mientras blu las fusilaba.

Y si no quieren más, no vuelvan jamás –dijo blu en rima

Se regresó a la casa y vio que los huevos se estaban moviendo lo que significaba que ya iban a nacer, blu se alteró y llamo a linda, linda aparece.

Blu que pasa? –dijo linda y blu señala los huevos- los huevos ya van a nacer

Linda fue al baño y llego con 2 toallas pequeñas, los huevos se estaban rompiendo y al final de ellos salen 2 pequeñas hembritas de spix, no tenían muchas plumas y tenían los ojos cerrados, es común los polluelos pasan los 1º 5 días ciegos.

Blu, son niñas, ambas –dijo linda con cara de haber tenido un bebe- los nombres se los pones tu o yo

Blu puso un ala en su pecho diciendo "yo".

Blu vio que una de ellas tenía un lunar en forma de luna en cuarto creciente- tu serás luna –dijo y vio a la otra y vio que se parecía a anhia, era como si ella hubiera reencarnado en esa pequeña- tú te pareces a tu madre, te llamare igual, anhia –dijo blu y se puso a llorar de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuerte a las pequeñas, mientras estas hacían un ruido que combinaba piar y llorar

De repente los amigos de linda vinieron de visita con sus aves, los amigos de blu, Trevor, Harry, Danny, PJ y Peter, fueron con él.

Hola amigo –lo saludo Trevor

Hola Trevor, Harry, Danny, Peter, PJ –los saludo blu quien tenía ocultas a las niñas con sus alas

Trevor vio la cama de blu y vio que había trozos de cascaron de huevo rotos ahí –blu, los huevos, donde están los bebes? –pregunto Trevor

Aquí están –dijo blu mostrando a las niñas- son niñas

Aww –dijeron los 5 amigos de blu en coro

Mira que ternuritas –dijo peter

Ya me dan ganas de tener hijos –dijo danny

Uf, para eso tienes que encontrar a alguien que quiera ser tu pareja –dijo y todos excepto peter se ríen- y ya tienen nombres?

Si, ella es luna y ella es anhia –dijo blu

Y… como te va después de… tu sabes? –pregunto Harry

Ya lo estoy superando –dijo blu- pero aún estoy triste, porque estas pequeñas… nunca conocerán a su madre

Pero tendrán un padre responsable –dijo Harry

No seré su padre, seré su tutor –dijo blu- que no es lo mismo

Nuestros dueños han estado pensando que como ya estamos maduros, que es la hora de dejarnos en libertad en alguna selva, todos estamos de acuerdo, tu que dices? –pregunto PJ

No lo sé, la selva es peligrosa y más para 2 recién nacidas, además no puedo hacerle eso a linda luego de 15 años –dijo blu- quieren galletas?

Claro –dijeron en coro, eran 6 galletas, una para cada uno, blu quito los cascarones del cojin, acostó a las niñas y las envolvió con una manta y se quedaron dormidas

Esa discusión fue interrumpida cuando blu oyó y vio a un hombre resbalando por el hielo frente a la librería.

El ver a blu se puso feliz y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños- arara, arara, araaaara –al final choca contra el aparador, los pájaros se pusieron a reír por la escena

Linda y sus amigos fueron a auxiliar al hombre.

Está bien? –pregunto linda levantando al hombre y llevándolo a la librería

Si gracias, uf, que friito hace ahí afuera, no es clima para alguien como yo

Oh, y busca algunos libros? –pregunto linda

Libros? No, de hecho he viajado 10,000km buscando al pájaro azul -dijo el hombre- permítame presentarme, soy tulio monteiro, Dr. en ornitología y déjeme decirle que su ave es especial, de hecho hasta donde sabemos, él es el último macho de su especie

Enserio? –dijo linda sorprendida

Sí, pero hay esperanzas, hace 1 semana encontramos una hembra, ahora tenemos la esperanza de "juntarlos" y preservar la especie –dijo tulio

Blu al oír eso se atraganto con un trozo de galleta y Trevor le dio palmadas en la cabeza hasta que la escupió.

Qué fue lo que dijo?! –pregunto blu en shock

Que te aparearas con una hembra para que haya más de los tuyos –dijo peter- wow te envidio

Qué? No puedo hacer eso –dijo blu

Valla –dijo linda- y cuando la traen para acá?

Oh no ella está en Brasil blu debe ir a Rio de Janeiro –dijo tulio

Jaja, rio, Brasil? –dijo linda- oiga me alaga, pero blu nunca se separa de mí, soy su madre

Creo que no me entendiste ya está todo planeado, tu estarás con él en cada parte del viaje, y yo estaré con Uds. –dijo tulio

Linda ya se estaba enojando y tenia deseos de echarlo a patadas del lugar, pero se tranquilizó y aprovechando que era ornitólogo le pregunto sobre las pequeñas.

Escuche, blu y yo no somos de los que viajamos, además blu es padre soltero, y ellas son recién nacidas? –dijo mostrando a las polluelas- por cierto como se cuidan?

Oh es fácil, durante el 1º mes de vida el padre debe regurgitar la comida y dárselos a los bebes, deben comer fruta, luego de eso ya no necesitan que su comida se regurgite, deben comer comida suave, 1 mes después ya podrán comer normal –dijo tulio- pero aprovechemos esto, las niñas tendrían una madre

Linda ya se estaba enojando por su insistencia, pero se tranquilizó otra vez.

Escuche como lo dije no somos de los que viajan, además a blu lo lastimaron en las alas y ya no vuela –dijo linda

Pobre, pero ese no es un obstáculo –dijo y toma a blu

Que haces? –dijo linda

Descuida sus instintos naturales siempre andan a flote –dijo tulio y arroja a blu y este cae- bueno, casi siempre

BLU –dijo linda y fue con él

Blu se levantó luego del porrazo- que clase de doctorcito eres? –dijo blu

Vengache –dijo linda y blu se recargo en su mejilla

Ya veo lo tienes muy domesticado –dijo tulio

Linda ya no aguanto- bueno fue muy amable que viniera a darme su tarjeta, aconsejarme sobre las niñas y lanzar a mi ave, pero ya tiene que irse –dijo y lo echo del lugar

Linda por favor escúchame, si no hacemos esto, su especie se va a extinguir –dijo y le dejo su tarjeta- solo piénsalo

**-En la noche**

Blu estaba leyendo libros de vuelo.

Instintos naturales ja, que te arrojen del aire no tiene nada que ver con natural –dijo blu- ah pero va a ver, solo tengo que hacer unos cálculos, no te rindas blu, tal vez ese día no era de tus buenos días, pero de seguro este sí, ya tome la dirección del aire, la fuerza de las alas y mi palabra motivadora es "creer" –dijo preparándose- a ver, alas abiertas, listo, tren de aterrizaje (sus patas), listo, alerones (su cola), listo y… ah caray, tan chidos –encendió unas luces navideñas improvisando una pista de aeropuerto- sin complicarse, correr, subir, volar y listo –blu se puso a correr- correr subir volar y listo, correr subir volar y listo, correr subir volar y NO ESTOY LISTO –intento detenerse y se sostuvo de las luces, pero se soltaron y cayo, linda oyó eso y bajo

Blu? –dijo bajando de las escaleras y lo vio enredado, lo desenredó y lo puso al lado de su cama donde estaban luna y anhia dormidas- quieres ir verdad?

Blu solo asiente con la cabeza.

Prometí protegerte, recuerdas? –pregunto linda y blu asiente con la cabeza- tengo miedo igual que tú, pero no te pediría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto –dijo y luego alzo el puño- tu que dices blu? –dijo y se dan su saludo especial- ese es mi emplumado amigo, y estaremos en casa cuando menos lo esperes –linda fue por el teléfono- tulio, ya lo decidimos e iremos –tulio dijo algo en el teléfono- pero con una condición –tulio dijo algo- que los amigos de blu vengan también, los pajaros que viste con él –tulio acepto- bueno adiós –cuando colgó vio a blu con cara de "por qué invitaste a los chicos?", linda supo lo que quería decir- supuse que necesitarías de tus amigos para apoyarte en esto, además sus dueños los dejaran en libertad y que otro lugar mejor que rio?

Linda llamo a sus amigos y vinieron, blu empaco sus cosas y linda también, saco una jaula de viaje y todos entraron a ella, blu metió su cojín y acostó a luna y a anhia en este, tulio llego y todos se fueron al aeropuerto.

**-Dentro del avión**

El avión ya había despegado y blu y sus amigos estaban en la jaula platicando.

Oí que en rio se la viven de fiesta –dijo Trevor

Genial, me encantan las fiestas –dijo peter

Pero recuerden que vinimos a que mi amigo pierda su "inocencia" –dijo danny y todos menos blu y las niñas que estaban dormidas rieron

Oigan chicos cuando esto acabe y regrese Ud. se quedaran ahí así que podrán festejar todo lo que quieran –dijo blu- supongo que es la despedida, los echare de menos

Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal, cuando acabo blu noto a las niñas temblando, obvio cuando estas a una altura especifica empieza a hacer frio, blu se acostó con ellas y las abrazo y se cubrió a él y a ellas con una manta que había metido también.

Dormiré un rato –dijo blu

Descansa –dijeron los otros en coro

Descansa luna, descansa anhia –dijo blu y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se durmió

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasará cuando lleguen?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	5. Capítulo 3: conociendo a perla

**Capítulo 3: **conociendo a perla

El avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto, linda recogió sus maletas y se subió a un jeep con tulio y se iban camino al santuario. De camino blu y sus amigos estaban viendo el paisaje y por alguna extraña razón blu se sentía en casa, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo observaron gente bailando samba con disfraces.

Oh, que pasa aquí? –le pregunto linda a tulio

Es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval, el pachangon más grande del lugar, solo unos días para pasar relajo –dijo tulio y luego linda ve a una de ellas con poca ropa

Oh, es una bailarina? –pregunto linda

No, es mi dentista –dijo, suena el claxon y la llama- DRA. BARBOSA

La señora voltea- oh, usa hilo dental tulio –dijo y se va

Exacto –dijo tulio y luego fue con linda- en el gran festejo todos vestirán así

Jeje, yo no –dijo linda

Blu y sus amigos oyeron ruidos y vieron que arriba de su jaula a un **cardenal de cresta roja**** (Paroaria coronata) **y a un **jilguero dorado** **(Sicalis flaveola)** bailando samba y luego van con estos.

Que os cavalheiros de onda, como eles estão fazendo? –pregunto el jilguero en portugués (traducción: qué onda señores, como les va?)

Am este, nosotros... no ser... de por aquí –dijo blu haciendo señas

Mira nico, un grupo de turistas –dijo el cardenal llamado pedro

Pues a mí no me parece –dijo nico

Enserio no? –pregunto Trevor

Permítanos presentarnos, soy nico y él es pedro –dijo nico

Yo soy blu, y ellos son Trevor, Harry, Danny, Peter y PJ –dijo blu señalando a todos

Tons que le cayeron al carnaval? –pregunto nico

No de hecho nuestro amigo blu vino a ver a una chica –dijo danny en tono picaron

Ah una chiquita te daré un consejo TU tienes que atacar 1º -dijo nico y hace una demostración con pedro- las brasileiras adoran eso

Si, fuertito, tienes que levantar ese pecho, levantar la cola, mirada entrecerrada así como un, gavilán galán –dijo pedro

En ese momento una **guacamaya escarlata** **(Ara macao)** aterrizo en frente de la jaula de Blu, donde estaban Nico y Pedro. Lo que vio Blu lo dejó con el pico abierto. La guacamaya tenía unas preciosas plumas de color rojo-escarlata que contrastaban con unos profundos ojos cafés oscuros. Sin contar con este hermoso contraste, tenía una buena figura con mucho estilo de plumas bien cuidadas.

Acontece aquí? –dijo la guacamaya en portugués (traducción: que pasa aquí?)

Zya aquí nadie te quiere así que agüitando el ala –dijo nico

Oh, pelo amor do Redentor não ser tão... Quem é seu amigo azul bonito? –dijo zya en portugués (traducción: oh, por el amor del Redentor no seas así... ¿Quién es su guapo amigo azul?)

Oye amiga en 1º no te entienden ni él ni sus amigos –dijo nico- y en 2º…

Y 2º, él ya está ocupado así que te nos largas –dijo pedro interrumpiendo a nico

Mm, así que estas ocupado ehh?... no me extraña... cómo te llamas guapo? –pregunto zya pasando olímpicamente de los otros pájaros y lanzándole miradas y movimientos seductores a Blu, el cual tenía las funciones cerebrales algo atontadas, los chicos miraban eso y se burlaban en silencio

y-yo me ll-llamo b-bl-blu –dijo blu con nervios- y… y ellos son mis amigos

Hola, soy zya –los saludo zya

Y ellas son las hijas de blu –dijo Trevor mostrando a las recién nacidas

Que no son mis hijas –dijo blu- soy su tutor –dijo y fue con zya- es que sus padres murieron y la madre me hizo a mí su tutor

Ay, me encantan los hombres con responsabilidades –dijo zya en tono seductor y blu se puso más nervioso- oye hace tiempo que no veo un spix por aquí, si te apetece podríamos ir a tomar algo después... -decía muy melosamente mientras se acercaba más a la jaula de blu y por lo tanto a él

Con lo poco de dignidad y voluntad que tenía le contesto sin babear- yo... no puedo... tengo que ir a conocer a alguien -contesto con extrema dificultad pues zya se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados a través de los barrotes

A punto de darse un beso zya hablo- oh, es una pena –se alejó- bueno ya nos veremos... tenlo por seguro -termino alejándose rápidamente dejando a un jilguero y a un cardenal con una furia difícilmente controlable y a un guacamayo en estado casi vegetal y a unos pájaros enjaulados riéndose a escondidas de su embobado amigo

Por el amor del cielo, mendiga p... pajarraca –dijo nico enojado- oye blu no te dejes engañar por ella, es una devora-machos

Sí, es como un vampiro, encuentra un macho y lo chupa hasta que no quede nada de este, y lo deja por otro –dijo pedro

Si claro, claro –dijo salido del shock

Bueno ya más tranquilos, regresemos a tus clases –dijo pedro

Pero antes, podemos verlas? –pregunto nico por las niñas- es que me gustan tanto los bebes

Pos tengan un bebe –dijo Trevor

No entre Ud. claro –dijo blu esperando que no se enojen y levanta a luna y anhia y las muestra- ella es luna y ella es anhia

Aww –dijeron los músicos en coro

Que ternuritas –dijo nico

Bueno continuando con las clases –dijo pedro

**-2min después**

Bueno supongo que eso es todo, les damos la bienvenida –dijo nico viendo que el semáforo se puso en verde y se marchaban

Gracias –dijeron los enjaulados excepto las niñas en coro

Tras unos min. de viaje llegaron al centro de conservación ambiental y ahí vieron a un sinfín de aves.

Este es el corazón de nuestro aviario, aquí atendemos a los heridos –dijo y muchas aves se trepan en él

Lo quieren mucho –dijo linda

Es que soy su gran mamá pájaro –dijo y luego se mete semillas en la boca y un pájaro come de esta

Wuacala –dijeron blu y sus amigos en coro

Oh valla –dijo linda asqueada

Quieren? –pregunto tulio

No gracias –dijo linda y continuaron con el tour

Muchas se las arrebatamos a los contrabandistas y a veces llegan a morir en el proceso, pero con buenos cuidados se pueden salvar –dijo tulio y llegan con una cacatúa herida- miren, a este lo encontramos la semana pasada –dijo y luego le habla- hola amigo te ves mejor que ayer, si mucho mejor

Se estaban alejando de ahí.

Recupérate –dijo blu y la cacatúa lo mira con una mirada maléfica y blu decide ignorarla

Y donde esta perla? –pregunto linda

Ella está en un lugar especial –dijo tulio- debería aconsejarte que seas paciente con ella blu, ha sufrido mucho, está muy sensible así que no seas apurado con esto

Blu asiente con la cabeza y lo sacan de la jaula y lo introducen a un buzón, se encienden las luces y ve que era un habitad artificial, se pone a caminar nervioso por el lugar.

Hola? –decía blu mientras caminaba

Por otro lugar estaba una hembra de spix estaba durmiendo en un nido y escucha unos ruidos y decide salir a ver y desde una rama alta ve a blu.

Wow es guapo –dijo perla- pero miren se ve nervioso, ha de ser tímido, voy a saludarlo

Blu se puso a caminar aún más y nota una silueta en el piso y al ver que era vio a perla volando bajo una luz.

_Wow, es hermosa _–pensó (a partir de ahora las palabras que estén en cursiva que no tenga la palabra narración antes de esta serán pensamientos de los personajes) blu- _es tan linda, es como un ángel_ –blu noto que se estaba acercando- _un ángel que me va a… aplastar_

Blu se puso en posición de defensa esperando un golpe, cosa que no paso.

Hola –lo saludo perla- tranquilo no te hare nada

Enserio? –pregunto blu saliendo de esa pose

Sí, me llamo perla –dijo ella

Yo soy blu, azul in english –dijo blu

Lindo nombre –dijo perla- y que haces aquí?

Pos no sé, la verdad no se –mintió blu para que no supiera a lo que vino

Bueno, oye necesito ayuda con algo –dijo perla- me ayudas?

Am, si claro –dijo blu

Ella voló a su árbol y blu trepo por unos palitos que había clavados en este.

En qué quieres que te ayude? –pregunto blu

Intento irme de aquí –dijo mostrando una rejilla de ventilación abollada- me ayudaras?

Pos veré que hago –dijo blu, pero de repente entra linda con luna y anhia llorando en sus manos

De forma rápida perla esconde la rejilla, linda se acerca al árbol y blu se pone en una rama frente a ella.

Blu siento interrumpir pero las niñas se pusieron a llorar y tulio me dijo que se sentían abandonadas, que necesitaban estar contigo así que las traje, tenlas –dijo linda y le da a las niñas y se va del lugar

Blu comienza a arrullarlas hasta que dejan de llorar- ya esta

Eres padre –dijo perla al verlas

Bueno, no son mías, es que su madre era una amiga mía de la que me enamore, pero un día un desgraciado de nuestra especie la violo y quedo embarazada, ella quería abortar pero la convencí de que las conservara, días después fue asesinada y antes de morir me pidió cuidarlas, no soy su padre, soy su tutor que no es lo mismo –dijo blu con tono de tristeza al recordar lo sucedido

Mi más sincero pésame –dijo perla y lo abraza para darle consuelo

Blu se sorprende y se ruboriza, pero lo corresponde apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de perla ya que por cargar a las niñas no podía abrazarla. Luna y anhia ya tenían sueño y dieron un bostezo (aww que ternura, no hay nada más tierno que ver a un bebe bostezando) que blu noto. En una ventana que estaba ahí blu noto que se hacía de noche.

Bueno creo que es hora de que estas pequeñas se vallan a dormir –dijo blu- oye perla hay una cama aquí?

Hay 2 nidos, el de este árbol esta libre y el del otro es mío –dijo perla- yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches

Buenas noches –dijo blu y entro al nido

Blu acostó a las niñas (malpensados XD) y las cubrió con una manta y se durmieron, blu se acostó al lado de ellas y se cubrió con la manta.

Buenas noches pequeñas –dijo y les dio un beso a cada una en la frente y se durmió

**-1hr después**

Blu estaba dormido pero poco después oyó unos ruidos y decidido a proteger a las pequeñas se levantó y se puso en posición de guardia, pero se quitó de su posición cuando vio que era perla.

Ay perla me asustaste –dijo blu

Lo siento es que no pude dormir –dijo mostrando una cara triste como de bebe que no pudo dormir

Tuviste pesadillas? –pregunto blu y perla asintió con la cabeza- tranquila, ya pasó

Oye, podría dormir con Uds.? –pregunto poniendo carita de perro regañado

Am… de… acuerdo –dijo nervioso

Blu se acostó al lado izquierdo de las niñas y perla del derecho, blu cubrió a todos y a si mismo con la manta y abrazo a las niñas y perla abrazo a blu y ambos se pusieron nerviosos, luego de media hora se durmieron.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasará después?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	6. Capítulo 4: el rapto

**Capítulo 4:** el rapto

A la mañana siguiente blu y perla despertaron y se pusieron nerviosos al verse juntos.

Am… buenos días –dijo perla ruborizada

Buenos días perla –dijo blu y luego cargo a las niñas

Veo que nunca las dejas –dijo perla

Tengo que, ellas dependen de mí –dijo blu

De repente entran los amigos de blu.

Hola blu –dijo Trevor- no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? –pregunto en tono picaron

Si claro, ella es perla –dijo blu- perla ellos son Trevor, Harry, Danny, Peter y PJ

Un placer –dijo perla

Bonjour belle dame –dijo peter en francés (traducción: hola preciosa señorita) y le toma un ala y se la besa (ya se, cliché) y perla se ruboriza

Oye blu y ya se… -dijo peter pero blu dio un grito fuerte para interrumpirlo y provoco eso y que luna y anhia se despertaran empezaran a llorar, pero las arrullo hasta calmarlas

Blu que pasa? –pregunto PJ

Creo que me astille –dijo blu- oye perla, podrías traer una hoja para vendarme?

Si claro –dijo perla y fue por una hoja

Blu hablo en susurro para que perla no oyera- chicos que les pasa como iban a preguntar que si ya me apare con perla?

Sus amigos también hablaron en susurro- que aún no lo han hecho? –pregunto danny

No, decidí que no lo hare, al menos no ahora –dijo blu en susurro- creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella y no quiero arruinarlo así, por favor prométanme que nunca le dirán a perla ese inconveniente

De acuerdo, no lo haremos verdad chicos? –dijo Trevor en susurro

Claro que si –dijeron los demás en coro y en susurro

Perla aparece con una hoja- ya traje la hoja –dijo ella

Sabes qué? Ya no la necesito me siento mejor –dijo blu

De acuerdo –dijo perla y arrojo lejos la hoja- y que haremos hoy?

Pues oímos de unos loros que hay un club de baile en ipanema (adivinen cual XD) y decidimos ir y vinimos aquí a ver si blu quería ir, y que tal, vienen?

No puedo, tengo que cuidar a las niñas que por cierto deben comer –dijo blu- perla, hay fruta aquí?

Aquí no, pero el hombre de los lentes trae fruta 3 veces al dia –dijo perla refiriéndose a tulio

De repente entra tulio con una bandeja con fruta y se retira, los chicos empiezan a comer y blu con asco regurgita parte de la fruta y les da de comer a las niñas.

Oye Trevor me das algo de esa rebanada de sandia? Es que no llene con la manzana ya que regurgite parte de esta –le pidió blu

Las palabras mágicas –dijo Trevor

Ach, por favor –dijo blu

Ta bueno ten –dijo y corto una parte de la sandia y se la da a su amigo

Al terminar de comer los amigos de blu salieron para ir al club, pero de forma sorpresiva fueron noqueados por la **cacatúa galerita**** (el nombre científico es igual a su nombre así que no lo puse)** que segun estaba heridoy este abre la puerta del habitad y un niño moreno entra y se esconde detrás del árbol.

Blu acuesta a las niñas en el nido para que durmieran, pero oye a perla gritar y al salir ve a perla dentro de un saco de lona sostenida por el niño, blu decide ayudarla, pero queda noqueado por la cacatúa que tenía un pañuelo con cloroformo. La cacatúa mete a blu al saco y se van pero la cacatúa ve a las niñas y oye las palabras de su dueño en su mente "capturen a todos los spix que haya ahí". Hizo caso a lo que decía su mente y se llevo a las niñas en sus garras aun dormidas y las mete al saco, el niño mete a las aves en una jaula y la cubre con el saco. Los chicos despertaron a tiempo para ver a la cacatúa y al niño irse.

Descuida blu, nosotros te salvamos –dijo Trevor en tono de súper héroe y con la postura

Los chicos salen volando para ayudar a su amigo.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasará después?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	7. Capítulo 5: mal reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: **mal reencuentro

Blu, perla, anhia y luna eran transportados en una jaula por un niño llamado Fernando a un lugar desconocido.

"Que vamos a hacer?" –pregunto blu alterado **(N/A: MAT me dijo que sin comillas era inentendible así que a partir de ahora pondré comillas)**

"No lo sé" –dijo perla y ve un hoyo en el saco, lo agranda con su pico y luego ve que eran transportados a una casa en las favelas- "patas parriba" -dijo perla y se hace la muerta

"Yo si puedo, pero ellas aun no me entienden y no lo harán" –dijo blu refiriéndose a las niñas

"Aprovecha que están dormidas y ponte bocabajo (o picoabajo) con ellas escondidas en tus" alas –dijo perla

Blu hizo caso y Fernando fue recibido por 3 hombres, 1 era gordo, el otro era moreno y de afro y el otro era el líder y se llamaba marcel.

"Los trajiste?" –pregunto marcel y Fernando asiente- "jeje, que les dije de este niño?"

"Que te lo ibas a llevar al baile con su lana?" –dijo el gordo

"No idiota, que él me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad, aquí tienes" –dijo marcel y le da dinero a Fernando

"Pero esto es solo la mitad de lo prometido" –dijo Fernando

"Limosnero y con garrote" –dijo marcel y quita el saco- "pero qué?" –dijo al ver a los pájaros "muertos"- "niño te dije que los necesitaba vivos, dime acaso esto te parece vivo?" –pregunto tomando a perla y esta lo muerde y sale volando

Blu aprovechando la distracción tomo a las niñas y salió de la jaula para salir por una puerta para perros que había ahí, en lo que volaba perla vio un escape y fue directo a este, pero fue derribada por la cacatúa.

"Hola, pollita linda" –dijo en tono maléfico- "que te pasa? Acaso te aprieto el cogote?"

Blu al ver eso despertó algo dentro de él y salto por la mesa y por las cabezas de los contrabandistas y derribo a la cacatúa.

"Déjala o te mato" –dijo blu, pero de forma inesperada aparece una boleadora de las sombras y se enrolla en las patas de blu y cae y suelta a las niñas que fueron atrapadas por el gordo antes de que cayeran al suelo

"Bebes?" –dijo marcel- "nigel y estos polluelos?"

Nigel busco una hoja y un lápiz y escribió "tú dijiste que secuestrara a todos los spix que hubiera ahí, además entre mas sean más nos pagaran".

"En eso tienes razón" –dijo y puso a las niñas en la jaula

Blu vio la boleadora y oyó una voz- "valla cuanto tiempo no amigo?" –dijo el desconocido

"Conozco esa voz" –dijo blu y vio que de las sombras salió el águila que mato a anhia- "skulled?"

"Veo que si me recuerdas" –dijo skulled

"Como olvidar al maldito bastardo que mato a anhia" –dijo blu con ira

Skulled tomo a blu y perla y los arrojó a la jaula.

"Bien hecho a los 2" –dijo marcel refiriéndose a nigel y skulled, luego les pone una cadena a blu y perla en las patas- "los últimos guacamayos azul spix del planeta, valen una fortuna, Fernando llevalos al otro cuarto"

Fernando tomo la jaula y los llevo a una habitación llena de aves y cuelga la jaula en un gancho.

"Que les pasara?" –pregunto Fernando

"Ah, les daremos un hogar no te preocupes, ahora vete tenemos cosas que hacer" –dijo marcel y Fernando se retira no sin antes oír que tal vez maten a los guacamayos

**-Con los guacamayos**

Blu y perla estaban asustados por lo sucedido.

"Blu, quien era el águila?" –pregunto perla

"Recuerdas que te dije que a mi amiga anhia la asesinaron?" –dijo blu y perla asiente- "pues era él, le dijo a anhia que si no le daba algo en una caja la mataría y ella decidió morir a darle esa cosa y me la dejo a mí y también a sus hijas"

"Enserio?" –dijo perla y blu asiente- "apuesto que no te hace sentir bien verlo otra vez"

"Si" –dijo blu- "oye tulio el hombre de los lentes dijo que me dijo que sufriste mucho, me dirías?"

"Bueno…" –dijo y comenzó a llorar- "cuando era niña vivía feliz con mis padres y mi hermano mayor sky, pero un dia mi mama fue asesinada por un depredador y se convirtió en su almuerzo" –dijo y comenzó a lorrar aun mas- "mi padre y mi hermano fueron asesinados por una malvada águila (adivinen quien) y vivi sola estos últimos años"

Perla comenzó a llorar aun más y blu no lo soporto y puso a las niñas en el suelo y la abrazo, perla se sorprendió, pero lo correspondió.

"Mi más sincero pésame" –dijo blu

"Gracias" –dijo perla

Ambos se miraron por un momento y estaban a punto de besarse.

**-Min antes en el otro cuarto**

"Llevaremos las aves mañana o no hay trato" –dijo marcel por teléfono y colgó, luego fue con sus colegas que estaban viendo el futbol- "voy a salir denle de comer a nigel"

Los 2 se miraron asustados y luego vieron a la cacatúa que les guiño con una mirada de "voy a matarlos", tras un juego de piedra papel o tijera el gordo le dio una pierna de pollo y la cacatúa casi le corta un dedo.

"Hmm, caníbal" –dijo el gordo viendo a nigel comiendo

**-Con los tortolos**

Perla le había contado su pasado a blu y estaban a punto de besarse cuando oyeron el ruido de algo golpeando barrotes y vieron a la cacatúa con un hueso.

"Am, creo que se me atoro algo en el pico, me ayudan?" –le dijo a unos pájaros y uno casi pierde la pata con eso

Nigel dio una risa frenética y voló a la jaula de los guacamayos sacudiéndola haciendo que perla cayera sobre blu y que las niñas despertaran y lloraran.

Ay ya sé que no soy un pájaro bonito, pero solía ser un galanazo una estrella –dijo mostrando un poster con su foto- luces, cámara, arroz –dijo y empezó a cantar

**Nigel. **_Yo era guapo y ambicioso, todo yo avelicioso_

_Ya soy vil, un villano, un aleroso y malicioso_

_Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil_

_Era un galán todo para mi, de pronto vino un perico a ocupar mi puesto_

_Por eso soy tan malvado y tan deshonesto (__**las aves. **__EL era un superstar)_

_Joven y fresco (Gallardo) un ídolo gigantesco_

_(Un ave suspicaz) ¿Quién dijo eso de mí?_

_(Un ave muy veros) Yo lo rostizo eso si_

_Soy un ave fatal y brutal un criminal_

_Te crees más malo que yo, yo nunca oí de ti_

_Soy grosero, odio ser un carcelero_

_Defeco a la gente y culpo a mis compañeros… **Lo hizo el**_

_(Tan odioso es) Invencible (Horrendo) Iracible_

_Soy intocable, insaciable, como un lugar sin ley SOY INSUFRIBLE_

_[Perla se levanta con ayuda de blu]_

_Mis aves del Brasil (ooohhhh paraparapara) Millones van a oír_

_(Oooohhh paraparapara) diré que es lo que voy hacer_

_Yo los voy a… (Ohhh ahhh ahhh)_

_**Cállense ya, CALLENSE, es mi show.**_

_Yo los voy a hacer su… _(toma a perla del cogote)_ frir._

Cuando acaba suelta a perla y se va.

"Eso no está bien" –dijo blu- "asusta y no es correcto"

Las niñas aun seguían llorando y blu las arrulló hasta calmarlas.

"De por sí ya me hizo enojar" –dijo perla enojada

"Ya se fue así que vámonos" –dijo blu abriendo la jaula

"Es una broma?" –dijo perla sorprendida al ver eso

"Solo es un perno deslizable es fácil" –dijo blu y perla voló a una ventana con blu sujeto a la jaula del pico y con las niñas en sus alas

"Que haces?!" –pregunto perla

"Am, no puedo" –dijo blu con la jaula en el pico

"Que, no puedes qué?!" –volvió a preguntar

blu vio que los contrabandistas abrieron la puerta y nigel y skulled (una vez les digo que skulled se escribe así pero se pronuncia skulld) volaron directo a él y del pánico soltó la jaula golpeando a los 2.

"NO PUEDO VOLAR" –dijo mientras ambos caían hasta caer a una caja con poliestireno

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?" –pregunto perla enojada

"Es que antes no era importante y no quería que te burlaras de mi como todas las aves que he conocido menos mis amigos" –dijo blu

"Blu yo nunca me burlaría" –dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando ambos oyeron a los contrabandistas- ay que irnos

Ambos comenzaron a correr pero se tropezaron con la cadena terminando en una posición incómoda, perla tirada bocarriba con blu sobre ella y bocabajo y las niñas entre ellos.

"Am, esto es incomodo" –dijo perla ruborizada

"Sí, creo que si" –dijo blu también ruborizado levantándose y levantando a perla

La cacatúa y el águila los seguían y blu le dio la idea a perla de correr con el método "pata de adentro y pata de afuera" y comenzaron a correr evadiendo obstáculo tras obstáculo, pero los 2 se les acercaban y a punto de atraparlos terminaron esquiando en los tejados en una chapa, pero los seguían más de cerca y a un pelo de atraparlos aparecen Trevor y Danny quienes toman a blu y perla (Trevor a blu y las niñas y Danny a perla) y al ver que venia skulled freno y nigel vio un poste eléctrico y no freno a tiempo y se electrocuto.

"Eso estuvo divertido" –dijo Trevor y el resto de la pandilla aparece

"Ahora a donde?" –pregunto Danny

"A la selva" –dijo perla y blu se pone nervioso

"próximo destino la selva" –dijo peter y todos se van directo a la selva

**-Con los villanos de la historia**

Nigel estaba despertando y vio a skulled frente a él con las alas cruzadas diciendo "estoy decepcionado".

"No pudiste ser rápido y ahora ellos están quien sabe donde" –dijo skulled enojado

"Pues tu tampoco lo fuiste" –dijo nigel

"Si no los encontramos nos harán una parrillada, y seremos la comida" –dijo skulled- "ahora a volar"

Ambos salieron volando, pero nigel se retorcía por la electricidad, ambos decididos a buscar a los guacamayos.

**-En la selva**

Los 9 pájaros iban recorriendo la selva buscando donde dormir y blu cada paso se asustaba mas.

"Ay que fue eso?" –pregunto blu sintiendo algo

"Una roca" –dijo Danny

"Ay y eso?" –pregunto de nuevo

"Una rama" –dijo PJ

"Aaaaaaayyyyy, tengo una araña en la espalda" –dijo blu sintiendo un cosquilleo en la espalda

"Puedes tranquilizarte, solo es una hoja, haber voltea" –dijo Trevor y blu voltea mostrando una araña y Trevor se la quita sigilosamente- "una hoja, que te dije"

"Si lo que quieren es buscar un lugar seguro aquí será imposible, esto es la selva, no han oído el dicho "allá afuera es una selva"? aquí solo seremos el bocadillo de los depredadores" 'dijo blu al punto del infarto

"Si vieras suficiente animal planet sabrías que por eso nos alojamos en los arboles" –dijo danny

"Tu amigo tiene razón blu" –dijo perla frente a un árbol- "quien va 1º?"

"Am, no quiero seguir siendo aguafiestas, pero me sentiría mejor en algo hecho por el hombre" –dijo blu y luego ve una atalaya- "que tal ahí?"

Los pájaros avanzaron hasta llegar.

"No puedo creer que te tenga que arrastrar volando hasta arriba" –dijo perla con frustración ya que blu pesa más que ella

"Qué? Yo no necesito que me arrastren, Trevor deténmelas" –dijo y le da a las niñas- "tu solo mira"

Blu comenzó a escalar y perla se reia por eso, hasta llegar a la cima.

"Lo ves, quien necesita volar?" –dijo blu

"Nosostros, volar es… libertad y completa independencia" –dijo perla- "no quieres eso?"

"No lo sé, me sentiría solo" –dijo blu

Los chicos subieron y Trevor le devolvió a las niñas.

"Es hora de dormir" –dijo blu y acostó a las niñas y las envolvió con sus alas

"Blu, puedo pedirte algo?" –pregunto perla sonrojada

"Si claro, que?" –pregunto blu

"Podria… dormir… con… Uds?" –pregunto más roja que un tomate y que la lava combinados

"Am, si… claro" –dijo blu nervioso

Perla se acostó del otro lado de las niñas y abrazo a blu.

"Buenas noches perla" –dijo blu y se durmió

"Buenas noches… amor" –susurro perla y por suerte para ella blu no escucho, pero para su mala suerte los chicos aún no se dormían y escucharon eso, pero decidieron no darle importancia y se durmieron

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasará después?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	8. Capítulo 6: fiesta en ipanema

**Capítulo 6: **fiesta en ipanema

Ya era de día y nuestros personajes estaban caminando por la selva luego de haber desayunado hasta que oyeron un ruido.

"Que fue eso?" –pregunto danny

"De seguro son depredadores" –dijo perla

Todos se ponen en círculo y en posición de guardia excepto blu que su único objetivo era defender a las niñas, de ahí salen 2 pequeños tucancitos.

"Aww, miren que cositas tan tiernas" –dijo Trevor cargando a uno

"que daño nos podrían hacer?" –dijo perla cargando al otro

De repente uno de ellos le muerde una pluma a trevor y se la arranca bruscamente haciendo que grite de dolor y el otro ataca a perla, de repente salen más y atacan a todos, excepto a blu ya que notaron a las recién nacidas y ellos respetaban a los bebes.

"que pasa aquí?" – dijo un tucan adulto y los niños se ponen sobre él- "ay no déjenme en paz"

"que diablillos" –dijo Trevor

"lo lamento, niños, son 17 y 1 en camino" –dijo el tucan y luego ve a los niños con el huevo- "OIGAN, NO ES UNA MARACA DEJENLO EN PAZ"

"hola, me llamo blu" –se presentó- "ellos son Trevor, danny, Harry, peter, PJ y perla" –los presento a todos- "y las pequeñas son luna y anhia"

"yo soy rafael, tons los chicos, los tortolos azules y sus bebes irán al carnaval?" –pregunto Rafael y los azules adultos se ruborizan al 150%

"no, solo somos amigos" –dijo perla- "y ellas no son mías"

"ah, tons eres padre soltero?" –pregunto Rafael- "eso es difícil, pero con el tiempo podrás"

"no son mis hijas soy su tutor, es que sus padres murieron y la madre me pidió cuidarlas" –dijo blu

"ah, pues aun así podrás" –dijo Rafael

"oye y crees que puedas ayudarnos a quitarnos esta cadena?" –dijo perla

"hmm, por suerte para Uds. acaban de conocer a Rafael, y Rafael conoce a todos" –dijo y sus hijos lo vuelven a molestar- "AY, otra vez, quieren que le hable a su madre?"

"NOOO" –dijeron todos los tucancitos y salen volando como cohetes

"jeje, eso siempre funciona, le tienen tanto miedo que…" –dijo rafael, pero es interrumpido por miedo

"llamarme para qué?" –dijo una **tucan pico iris** **(Ramphastos sulfuratus) **hembra

"ay eva mi amor" –dijo rafael- "fíjate que estos 2 tienen un problema y los llevare con luiz"

"con luiz eh?" –dijo eva- "no trates de engañarme, tú y tus amigotes (se refiere solo a los machos así que descartemos a perla y las niñas) quieren ir al carnaval"

"ay el carnaval, esa época donde te conocí" –dijo rafael- "ay, recuerdo esa canción que te cante"

En eso empezó a cantar y le dijo a perla que cantara y canto de una forma horrible que muchas aves huyeron y las niñas se pusieron a llorar.

"ay señora mire lo que hizo" –dijo blu intentando calmarlas hasta lograrlo

"como una cascada de la más dulce miel, no creen?" –pregunto rafael

"creo que el amor también es sordo" –susurro perla y todos rieron

"ven aquí" –dijo rafael y le da un profundo beso asqueando a los niños

"está bien llévalos con luiz, pero no tarden" –dijo eva

"no lo haremos, mi piñita jugosa" –dijo rafael

"hasta pronto mi papaya rechonchita" –dijo eva en tono dulce que desaparece cuando sus hijos hacen travesuras- "oigan carlos, pablo dejen a su hermano en paz"

"no puedo creer que me dejara ir" –dijo rafael yendo con los chicos

"y cuanto llevara ir con ese tal luiz?" –pregunto peter

"5min a vuelo de tucan" –dijo rafael

"y cuanto a paso de guacamayo?" –pregunto blu

"eh?" –dijo rafael

"nuestro amigo no sabe volar" –dijo PJ

"pe-pero es un ave" –dijo rafael

"no todas vuelan" –dijo blu

"pero los de los tuyos si" –dijo rafael- "no hay forma de ir a pie" –dijo y luego ve a eva batallar con los niños- "pero hallaremos la forma" –dijo y se fueron, blu volteo a verlos y rafael le volteo la cabeza otra vez- "no voltees huelen el miedo"

**-En una zona selvática lejos de ahí**

Un grupo de **monos titi** **(****Callithrix jacchus****) **estaban haciendo su fiesta y son interrumpidos por nigel y skulled.

"hola señores veo que han pirateado un poco" –dijo nigel al ver la joyería

"oh, esto son solo cosas que… encontramos" –dijo el líder llamado mauro

"no nos interesa, ahora escuchen, hay 4 guacamayos azules spix, 2 adultos y 2 bebes y necesito que nos los traigan y pronto" –dijo skulled

"ah sí? Y que recibiremos a cambio?" –dijo mauro

"esperaba que preguntaras eso" –dijo skulled y lo manda a volar- "negociamos?" –dijo soltándolo, mientras mauro caía skulled lo seguía- "me gustaría que hicieran, pero que haría yo por ti?"

"SALVAME" –dijo mauro

"oye que buena idea, pero seguro que no quieres algo mas no quiero parecer que te estafo" –dijo skulled

Mauro se acercaba al suelo- "AH, LO HARE LO HARE, SALVAME" –antes de tocar el suelo skulled lo atrapa de la cola

"de acuerdo me convenciste" –dijo soltándolo- "se dividirán en grupos y los buscaran, O LES DARE CLASES DE VUELO A TODOS" –dijo y todos fueron corriendo a trabajar- "vallan a hacer sus monerías, jejeje"

**-En un risco**

Los 10 pájaros estaban en la orilla de un acantilado y blu al ver la altura del lugar se asustó mucho.

"oye y no hay un método más fácil de llegar con luiz?" –pregunto blu

"ay no te hagas el menos, si los desplumados pueden no habrá problemas" –dijo mostrando a 2 humanos en un aladelta y uno de ellos se asusta al tomar vuelo- "chido no?"

"si… chido" –dijo blu asustado al 100%

"no te hagas el menos, y menos frente a la señorita" –dijo refiriéndose a perla

"tienes razón" –dijo blu decidido a impresionarla- "trevor detenme a las niñas"

"muy bien, ahora los necesito juntos" –dijo rafael y los azules se acercan 1cm- "más juntos" –ellos se acercan 2cm- "pegaditos" –dijo y se acercan al punto de tocarse poniéndose nerviosos al 400%- "así, ahora abrácense"

"QUE?" –grito blu

"ay vamos no te va a morder" –dijo rafael- "no lo harás verdad?"

"no" –dijo perla

"bien, ahora blu, abre el ala izquierda y perla la derecha y juntos vuelen" –dijo rafael

"pero eso no es aerodinámicamente posible" –dijo blu

"ay ay ay ay blu, no pienses con la cabeza" –dijo rafael poniendo su ala en la cabeza de blu- "piensa con el corazón" –dijo poniendo su ala en el pecho de blu- "cuando logres hacer eso será como la samba, vuelas" –dijo y luego se lanza al vacío para luego aparecer volando- "ES FACIL"

"fácil para ti" –dijo blu

"ay no te hagas e menos" –dijo perla abrazando a blu y corriendo ambos al precipicio

Blu se detiene y ambos terminan cayendo al vacío para luego aterrizar en un aladelta. Blu comenzaba a sentir el ritmo, pero al levantarse y abrir las alas ambos terminan cayendo y rebotando por aladeltas y cayendo a la playa.

"tttttttt, no lo sentiste en el pechillo" –dijo rafael

"tú crees?" –dijo trevor apareciendo con todos y dándole a las niñas a blu

Rafael vio una camioneta que iba al mercado del lugar- "eso nos llevara con luiz" –dijo rafael y todos se suben

**-En el mercado**

La camioneta llego al mercado y al llegar vieron a nico y pedro.

"hey rafael, como está el rey del carnaval?" –dijo nico

"nico pedro, que cuentan familia?" –pregunto rafael

"no mucho pero que tal tú, te creí plumero" –dijo nico

Pedro ve a los demás- "alto rebobina la cinta" –dijo pedro- "que no son los pájaros de la jaula?"

"ey si, mira el azul siguió los consejos" –dijo nico

"si, en una jaula y ahora con esta belleza wow quiero ser como tú" –dijo pedro

"no, no es lo que creen solo estamos encadenados" –dijo blu con los nervios al 100%

"oye tranquilo solo jugábamos" –dijo nico

"cambiando de tema, han visto a luiz?" –pregunto rafael

"si, pero Uds. no ya que se fue en el tranvía" –dijo nico- "pero tranquilos tomen el siguiente"

"si, es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel" –dijo pedro

"y que tiene de malo este nivel?" –pregunto blu pensando que volvería a intentar volar

"este nivel es de los rucos el siguiente es nuestro nivel" –dijo pedro- "es momento de mover la colita"

"pero…" –iba a decir perla pero rafael la interrumpe

"tranquilos tortolos están en rio aquí se vive de fiesta" –dijo rafael

Lo que no sabían las aves es que Pedro y Nico no eran las únicas caras conocidas en el lugar. En lo alto de un edificio cercano, una guacamaya escarlata y de profundos ojos cafés oscuros miraba la escena con desagrado. No le gustaba ver a su "príncipe azul" atado a una hembra que no era ella. Tendría que actuar.

**-En el club**

Los chicos entraron al club.

"wow este es el club del que hablaban" –dijo Harry- "se ve cool"

"perla?" –dijo una voz y perla volteo a ver quién era y se quedo sorprendida al ver quien era

Era un guacamayo escarlata macho.

"perla hola" –dijo el guacamayo abrazándola, pero ella lo aparta- "que pasa?"

"crees que olvide lo que me hiciste?" –dijo perla enojada

"Perla quien es él?" –pregunto blu

"el es mi ex novio scartt (escuchen no se me ocurren muchos nombres asi que uso nombres de personajes de mi saga y las de otros, además aquí scartt no es un pirata y tiene las 2 patas y los 2 ojos)" –dijo perla y luego fue con él- "que quieres?"

"vengo a remediar las cosas" –dijo scartt

"yo no quiero arreglarlas, eso te ganas por serme infiel" –dijo perla- "ahora vete, no te quiero volver a ver!"

Scartt solo así se fue sin decir nada.

"muy bien todos pongan atención, rafie trajo a unos invitados que no son de aquí, y vamos a ofrecerles una pachanga porque la verdad… no salen mucho" –dijo nico- "oigan vengan a cantar"

"vamos blu, Harry, peter vamos a cantar" –dijo trevor

"trevor sabes que no canto desde… anhia" –dijo blu con aire de tristeza

"ay blu, mira ella solo es el pasado, ahora tú tienes a su legado, y ese legado necesita una figura materna, y ella parece buena candidata, y solo se llega al corazón de una dama con la música, que dices?" –le susurro danny

"creo que en eso tienes razón" –dijo blu- "pero cual cantaremos?"

"que tal "paralyzed" de big time rush" –dijo peter

Blu le dejo a las niñas a perla y el cuarteto subió al escenario.

"vamos a mostrarles el estilo de Norteamérica" –dijo Trevor

Los chicos van con la banda y les dicen cual tocar la cual se sabían y con sus birdstruments (instrumentos para aves que son de sus tamaños) tocan la canción y comienzan a cantar, blu inicio pero nervioso ya que llevo tiempo sin cantar.

**Blu. **_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

_'Cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

**Trevor.**_ Time stops ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

**Peter.**_ I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

**Los 4.**_ You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_(_**Harry.**_ Can't even talk) cause words don't fall into my mind_

**Peter.**_ I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Todos comenzaron a animar al grupo. Ahí blu comenzó a tener más confianza y decidido a impresionar a perla siguió cantando.

**Blu.**_ Now, I learned a lot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I found a lot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

**Trevor.**_ Not telling you what I was going through_

_You didn't even know that_

**Harry.**_ I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

**Los 4.**_ You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_(_**Peter.**_ Can't even talk) cause words don't fall into my mind_

**Harry.**_ I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

**Trevor.**_ As the years go by I think about you all the time_

_Woah_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_

_Paralyzed by you_

Ahí zya entro al club y vio a su príncipe cantar y la impresiono.

**Blu.**_ You walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

**Peter.**_ I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_(_**Harry.**_ Can't even talk) cause words don't fall into my mind_

**Peter.**_ I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_(_**Peter.**_ You got me tongue tied)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_(_**Blu.**_ Now I'm frozen inside)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Al terminar todos aplaudieron al cuarteto y el escenario volvió a pertenecerle a los anfitriones.

"Eso estuvo divertido, pero llego la hora de que la samba se adueñe otra vez del lugar" –dijo nico

"todo el mundo levante las alitas y aplaudan con todas sus fuerzas, aplaudan, aplaudan, aunque las alas les ardan" –dijo pedro

"fiesta en ipanema nena" –dijo nico y empezaron a cantar

**Nico:** _I want to party_

_I want to samba__  
__I want to party__  
__I want to samba_

_I want to party__  
__And live my life_(Pedro: _live my life_)_  
__I want to party (party)__  
__And fly_

Todos tomaron a sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird__  
__(But you are a bird! )__  
__Oh yeah, you're right,__  
__So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)__  
__Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen__  
__Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party__  
__All I want is to be free, and rock my body__  
__Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life__  
__In Rio__  
__Cause in Rio__  
__In Rio, I realize_

Blu tuvo un recuerdo de la infancia y empezo a bailar.

"y a ti que te pico?" –pregunto perla

"am, no lo sé" –dijo blu mientras bailaba

Rafael lo vio- "échele blu" -dijo

_I want to party (party)__  
__I want to samba (party)__  
__I want to party (party)__  
__And fly_

**Pedro:** _I'm that samba, samba__  
__Master, master, master__  
__Master, master_

Perla comenzó a bailar también y blu la vio.

"hey le lates blu" –dijo Rafael

"que no es cierto" –dijo blu

"con solo verlo basta" –dijo Rafael- "deja que fluya el galán, ataca"

Rafael lo empujo a perla y ella le dio un empujón amistoso y bailaron juntos, cosa que a zya no le gustaba.

_Who shouts out?__  
__Imma get your blaster, blaster,__  
__Blaster, blaster, blaster__  
__You dance fast,__  
__But I dance faster, faster, faster__  
__Faster, faster_

_You're too slow__  
__You need to catch up_

**Ambos:** _You can dance, and dance, but I..._

Nico: _I want to party (party)__  
__I want to samba (party)__  
__I want to party (party)__  
__I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)__  
__And live my life (live my life)__  
__I want to party (party)__  
__And fly_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Blu lanza a perla al aire y ella canta.

**Perla:** _la ya la ya la ya la yaaa_

Blu al verla en la luz y con esa voz creyó que era un ángel caído del cielo.

_**Perla. **__La ya la ya la ya la ya la ya la yaaaaa_

Perla volvió al suelo y los chicos siguieron cantando.

_**Nico y pedro. **__Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Blu y perla se acercaron y a un pelo de besarse aparece zya atrás de blu.

"disculpa, te importa si te lo robo?" –pregunto zya

"zya" –dijo blu sorprendido

"ni que hubieras visto un espanto mi príncipe" –dijo zya con mirada seductora

"la conoces?" –pregunto perla enojada por interrumpir el momento

"que? ah sí… perla ella es zya, zya ella es perla" –dijo blu nervioso

"un gusto" –dijo zya con una sonrisa falta- "a donde iba, blu bailas conmigo la próxima?"

"este yo…" –dijo blu, pero zya lo toma del ala y lo jala devuelta a la pista y con la cadena también jalo a perla

Rafael observaba la escena que montaban los guacamayos con cara de disgusto, el también conocía a zya. Cuando estaba a punto de intervenir zya y blu comenzaron a bailar ante una Perla bastante enfada pero demasiado torpe como para detenerla. Nico y pedro llegaron en el momento justo para ver a blu arrastrado. En ese momento empieza la canción y bailaron, pero blu bailaba con duda. Zya notaba el comportamiento de blu y como éste le mandaba fugaces miradas a su rival (perla). No le gustaba esto, tenía que actuar. Cuando terminó la canción, y asegurándose de que Perla mirara, se abalanzó sobre blu. Le dio un apasionado, aunque forzado beso en el pico. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Y para más no poder blu se rindió y lo correspondió… eso destrozo a perla y como la cadena le impedía moverse, solo podía ver la escena.

"no puedo creer lo que veo" –vio Rafael

"que se creyó esa?" –dijo perla viendo la escena

"no lo sé" –dijo nico- "pero se las verá conmigo"

Scartt quien vio todo va con perla.

"lamento eso" –dijo scartt abrazándola y perla solo se recarga en su pecho- "si me das otra oportunidad juro no volver a serte infiel"

"bueno…" –dijo perla pero al ver a blu otra vez vio esto

Cuando acabaron el beso, blu vio la cara de perla y de un parpadeo volvió a ser zya, eso hizo que sus sentimientos se aclararan. Zya iba a darle otro beso, pero blu la detuvo.

"no" –dijo blu

"Como que no?" –dijo zya

"ya me oíste, tú no eres perla como para besarte" –dijo blu enojado

"pero me besaste!" –grito zya enojada por lo de perla

"tú me obligaste, ahora vete, no te quiero volver a ver" –dijo blu

"vas a ser mío blu, aunque no lo quieras" –dijo zya enojada y se va

De regreso con perla.

"Lo siento scartt, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otro" –dijo perla refiriéndose a blu

Scartt le dio una mirada de "regresare" y se fue del lugar. Ambos guacamayos se acercaron.

"quieres… bailar otra?" –pregunto blu nervioso de que ella no lo perdone por el beso de zya

"me encantaría" –dijo perla

"espera un momento" –dijo blu y fue con el dúo dinámico- "chicos quiero que pongan una cancion, se saben la de…?" –el resto lo susurro por el oído de ambos-

"claro" –dijo nico

"pero quiero cantarla con perla" -dijo blu

Blu regresa con perla.

"escucha perla lo que está a punto de pasar puede cambiar nuestras vidas a mejor" –dijo blu y perla sabia a lo que se refería, iniciar una vida juntos- "pero necesito que tu inicies"

Nico puso la cancion y empezaron a cantar

**Perla. **_Na na na na__  
Na na na na yeah__  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words Once Upon A Time_

_Make you listen.__  
There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

**Ambos.**_ Your harmony to the melody__  
It's echoing inside my head_

**perla.**_ A single voice (_**blu.**_ Single voice)__  
Above the noise_

**Ambos.**_ And like a common thread__  
_**Blu.**_ Hmm, you're pulling me_

**perla.**_ When I hear my favorite song__  
I know that we belong__  
_**blu.**_ Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

**perla.**_ And it's brought us here because__  
_**ambos.**_ Because you are the music in me_

Na na na na (**blu.** Ohh)

_Na na na na_

**blu.**_ Yeah yeah yeah (_**ambos.**_ Na na na na)__  
_**ambos.**_ You are the music in me_

**perla.**_ It's like I knew you before we met (_**blu.**_ Before we met)__  
Can't explain it (_**blu. **_Ohh ohh)__  
There's no name for it (_**blu.**_ No name for it)_

**ambos.**_ I'm saying words I never said__  
_**blu.**_ And it was easy (_**perla.**_ So easy)__  
_**blu.**_ Because you see the real me (_**perla.**_ I see)__  
_**ambos.**_ As I am__  
You understand__  
And that's more than I've ever known_

**perla.**_ To hear your voice (_**blu.**_ Hear your voice)__  
_**perla.**_Above the noise (_**blu.**_ Ohh ohh)_

**ambos.**_ And no, I'm not alone__  
_**perla.**_ Oh you're singing to me (_**blu.**_ Ohh yeah)_

**ambos. **_When I hear my favorite song__  
I know that we belong (_**blu.**_ Yeah ohh)__  
You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because__  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing_ (**blu.**_ Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (_**perla.**_ What we feel)__  
_**blu.**_ Connected and real_

**perla.**_ Can't keep it all inside (_**blu.**_ Ohh)_

**ambos.**_ Na na na na (_**perla.**_ Ohh yeah)__  
Na na na na (_**perla.**_ Ohh yeah)__  
_**blu.**_ Yeah yeah yeah (_**ambos. **_Na na na na)__  
You are the music in me (_**blu.**_ In me)_

**ambos.**_ Na na na na (perlaOhh yeah)__  
Na na na na (perlaOhh yeah)__  
Na na na na__  
You are the music in me_

When I hear my favorite song (**blu.**_ Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (_**perla.**_ We belong)__  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (_**perla.**_ Here because)__  
You are the music in me_

Na na na na (**blu.**_ Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (_**perla.**_ Ohh yeah)__  
Na na na na__  
You are the music in me (_**blu.**_ Yeah)_

Al terminar la cancion ambos ya deseaban sellar ese amor con un beso, blu quien ya no estaba nervioso le acariciaba la mejilla a perla en lo que ella solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía disfrutando el amor que le daba blu. Y sin más tardar ambos se abrazaron y se iban acercando uno del otro.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasará después?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	9. Capítulo 7: el tranvía

**Capítulo 7: **el tranvía

Al punto de sentir la respiración del otro el techo se cae evitando que se besaran y ven a los monos acercarse y mauro va con ellos.

"Ud. 2 vendrán conmigo" –dijo mauro

"Ni en sueños mono cilindrero" –dijo perla y escupió frente a él

"Si" –dijo blu y escupió en su ojo haciendo que se quejara **(N/A: Blu es mi personaje favorito así que le doy dignidad, pero no siempre para poner comedia)**

"Aliviánese sienta la buena vibra chango león" –dijo Rafael cuando mauro termino de quejarse

"Esta no es tu pelea… narigón" –dijo e iba a golpearlo, pero lo detiene una espátula rosada

"Si te metes con mis cuates te metes conmigo" –dijo la espátula

"Y nosotros" –dijo pedro- "me oíste mono cilindrero?"

Ambos se miraban con mirada retadora.

"GALLINA EL QUE SE RAJE" –grito pedro y todos se lanzaron contra los monos

"DENLES" –grito mauro y los monos hicieron lo mismo (solo que a las aves)

Cada quien hacia algo diferente. Nico y pedro los golpeaban con fruta, blu y perla esquivaban y usaban la cadena, entonces mauro se lanza sobre blu y perla tira la cadena con tal fuerza que hace que blu patee a mauro en sus partes (AUCH XD), Rafael los evadía y los golpeaba con su pico, Trevor, harry y danny hacían movimientos de lucha libre, peter hacia kung fu que aprendió de su dueño que es maestro de kung fu originario de china y PJ estaba escondido protegiendo a las niñas el cual las tenía todo el tiempo en lo que bailaban blu y perla.

En un momento del combate 1 de los monos golpea a perla con un palo por la espalda dándole en la cabeza dejándola noqueada.

1 menos queda 1 –dijo el mono refiriéndose a blu

Blu al ver a perla tirada le vino una rabieta y entro en "factor salvaje" (para los que no leyeron "Rio: una guerra mágica y flamante" no saben que es el factor salvaje) y sin piedad golpeo a todos los monos dejándolos fuera de combate, en mitad de la escena de acción perla despertó y vio a blu pelear. Perla lo vio algo así como un tipo de súper héroe al verlo vencer a todos los monos sin siquiera sudar y todo eso porque 1 de ellos la golpeo.

Al derrotar a todos notaron que el tranvía se iba y los chicos los ayudaron a subir y PJ le dio a las niñas a blu.

"wow, eso estuvo de pelos" –dijo pedro

"de súper mega pelos" –dijo blu

"si estuvo cool" –dijo perla

"Ud. son como el sope y la cebolla" –dijo Rafael

"tamal y atole" –dijo nico

"taco y salsa" –dijo pedro

"queso y chispas" –dijo blu

"muy cierto amigo" –dijeron sus amigos de Minnesota, pero los de Rio no entendieron

"es un postre de Minnesota" –dijo y los de rio se ríen

"valla, todo lo que dices son vaciladas, jeje" –dijo Rafael

"oye blu estuvo genial como me defendiste de esos monos, gracias" –dijo perla con mirada de "me gustas"

"de… nada" –dijo blu nervioso

"voy a sentarme en la orilla de enfrente del tranvía" –dijo perla

"voy contigo" –dijo blu

"no es necesario" –dijo perla

"si lo es" –dijo blu

"por?" –pregunto perla

"y tú por qué crees?" –dijo blu tomando la cadena con su pata

"oh si claro" –dijo perla y ambos fueron a la parte de enfrente

"oigan creo que mi amigo necesitara un empuje a la chica, porque así no llegaran muy lejos" –dijo Trevor

"yo me encargo" –dijo Rafael y le llamo a blu en susurro, blu dio la vuelta y Rafael junto sus alas diciendo "acércatele"

"tranquilo lo tengo bajo control" –dijo blu acercándose a perla y sigilosamente puso a las niñas en un ala y con la otra abrazo a perla y ella se recargo en su hombro.

"ese es mi amigo" –dijo Trevor

"oye perla que te hizo ese scartt como para no perdonarlo?" –pregunto blu

"me fue infiel" –dijo perla- "estábamos viviendo juntos y un día me dijo que quería desayunar piña y fue diciendo que se tardaría, luego de media hora fui a buscarlo y lo encontré teniendo sexo con otra, el me vio y le grite y termine con él, cosas como esa no se perdonan"

"lo siento" –dijo blu

"ya no importa" –dijo perla- "y tú? por qué no puedes volar?"

"pues jure no decírselo a cualquiera, pero el día que asesinaron a anhia, la madre de las niñas, skulled me dejo herido de las alas, al día siguiente mi dueña linda (si se fijan blu nunca le dijo anteriormente que era un ave doméstica, pero ella ya sabía por como actuó en la selva) me llevo con el veterinario y le dijo que si no volaba una semana después de curarme no volvería a volar y así fue, mis amigos no están de acuerdo, dicen que está en mi mente nada más, en mi mente" –dijo blu con aire de tristeza

"lo siento tanto" –dijo perla

Rafael fue volando hacia un árbol con flores rosadas y dejo caer pétalos debajo de ellos y aparece volando un lado del tranvía y le susurra a blu- "blu" –blu volteo a verlo- "dile "que bonitos ojos tienes""

"va" –dijo blu y va con perla- "que bonitos ojos tengo"

"am si" –dijo perla extrañada de eso

"no menso, los de ella, sus ojos" –le susurro Rafael

"ah" –dijo blu y fue con perla- "digo tus ojos, tus ojos son hermosos no los míos, los míos no están tan mal, pero los tuyos son hermosos"

"ah sí, que más?" –dijo mientras agitando rápidamente los parpados

"pues, toda tu eres hermosa" –dijo blu sonrojado

"tú también eres lindo" –dijo perla igual de nerviosa- "por cierto la canción que cantamos cual era?"

"se llama "you are the music in me" de zac efron y vanessa hudgens" –dijo blu- "cuando íbamos con los chicos a fiestas anhia y yo la cantábamos, me siento bien de haberla vuelto a cantar"

"blu" –lo llamo Rafael en susurro y lo vio- "solo dile lo que sientes"

"perla" –la llamo blu

"si?" –le contesto

"hay algo que eh querido decirte" –dijo blu y perla ya sabía que, decidió que le dijera y reírse un poco de sus nervios- "decirte que yo… que yo" –no alcanzo a decir ya que las niñas se pusieron a llorar- "tranquilas, tranquilas, rafael"

"que pasa?" –dijo Rafael apareciendo

"que les pasa?" –pregunto blu intentando calmarlas

"deben tener hambre" –dijo el tucán

"aquí no hay comida" –dijo blu

"yo la traigo" –dijo Trevor metiéndose en la conversación, tras 2min regreso con una pera verde, blu les dio de comer y se calmaron, Trevor y Rafael decidieron dejar a los spix solos

"bueno… lo que trataba de decir es que yo… que yo" –dijo blu pero al respirar por el pico un pétalo se le alojo en la garganta y empieza a atragantarse

"ay estas tan nervioso que te atragantas" –dijo perla y voltea a verlo- "oh, te estás ahogando, espera te ayudo" –dijo perla intentando extraer el pétalo, los chicos vieron eso

"si, ese es mi amigo" –dijo Trevor y nico dio un silbido mientras bajaba el ala y al final dio un ruido de explosión

**-Mientras tanto en el mercado**

Nigel y skulled vieron el desastre, nigel vio a mauro y lo tomo y hablo.

"que paso aquí?" –pregunto nigel

"aaahh, papá" –dijo el mono aun mareado y nigel lo aventó de ahí

Skulled noto a una pajarita verde intentando huir de ahí, pero la atrapa.

"ay no auxilio!" –dijo la pequeña

"dime lo que necesito saber o te comeré, aquí habían 2 guacamayos azules con polluelos, donde están?" –pregunto skulled en tono serio combinado con aterrador

"escaparon en el tranvia" –dijo la pequeña asustada

"algo más?" –pregunto el águila

"dijeron que eras muy lindo" –dijo con una sonrisa de miedo

"ah enserio? metirosa" –dijo skulled y la arrojo y choco con un mono que apenas se levantaba- "que nos sirva de lección, nunca envíes a un mono a hacer el trabajo de un ave"

"oí que buscan a 2 guacamayos azules" –dijo una voz y ambos voltearon a ver que era scartt

"si, que sabes?" –pregunto nigel

"estuvieron aquí, se podía sentir el amor entre los 2, les diré a donde fueron con una condición" –dijo el guacamayo

"cual?" –pregunto skulled

"el macho lo quiero hacer escarmentar por quitarme a la chica que amo, y quiero quedarme con la hembra" –dijo scartt

"mmm… echo" –dijo skulled poniendo un ala en su espalda y cruzando 2 plumas

"bien, esto es lo que se" –dijo scartt- "oí que dijeron que irían al taller de luiz, eso queda de aquí a 2.5min volando en dirección del tranvía, les diré esto yo los traigo para el anochecer y les dejo al macho y a los bebes y la hembra es mía"

"trato echo amigo mío" –dijo nigel y se dan el ala

Scartt se fue dejando a los 2 pájaros contrabandistas solos.

"ahora tendremos a los guacamayos azules sin problemas gracias a ese tonto" –dijo nigel

"disculpen oí hablar que buscan a unos guacamayos azules" –dijo una voz femenina y los 2 voltean y ven que era zya que no había escuchado nada de la conversación con scartt

"si" –dijeron los 2 pájaros contrabandistas en coro

"los voy a ayudar, pero quiero que me prometan algo" –dijo zya

"que?" –dijeron ambos

"quiero que me dejen hacer sufrir a la hembra y que me dejen quedarme con el macho" –dijo zya- "van con un tal luiz, yo los seguiré de cerca de un tranvía en el que viajan y les daré a la hembra y a los bebes y el macho es mío"

"mmm… echo" –dijo nigel también poniendo un ala en su espalda y cruzando 2 plumas y se dan el ala

Zya se fue de ahí a hacer lo que haría dejando a los 2 pájaros contrabandistas solos.

"valla ahora tenemos a 2 tontos que hacen nuestro trabajo" –dijo skulled

Ambos se fueron volando de ahí a esperar a que sus estafados trabajadores volvieran con el botín.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué será de los tortolos azules?**

**Lograran los escarlatas su misión?**

**Tendrán que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
